A Regal Love Story
by twilightlover179
Summary: Set in the 1800's. Isabella is the new wife of Edward, the King Of England. Having not known him before their marriage she struggles to have a relationship with her husband that isn't just physical.
1. Chapter 1

The large wooden door opened and closed quietly. I immediately tensed from where I was sitting on the carpet by the fire.

"Good evening my king." I greeted standing up.

The man looked to me and smiled with warm green eyes. He looked tired, but not extremely tired.

The king, Edward Cullen was my husband. I myself was an orphaned peasant that lived in the small town just outside of London. At least I was that orphaned girl. Edward had taken an interest in marrying and had chosen me as his bride. Of course I was elated but I was also fearful. He was a kind man but in the 3 months that we had been married to each other I had only been used for my body. Although it was a wife's duty to please her husband, I couldn't help but hope that someday he just might love me.

"Good evening Isabella." He greeted as I approached him.

When I did approach him I turned my back to him so he could untie my corset. This was a daily routine. He would undress me, take me to bed where he would make love to me and then fall asleep beside me. Except for the days when my feminism showed, it was something that I had experienced time and time again.

"How was your day?" I asked getting pleasantries out of the way.

"It was tolerable." He replied.

"How was yours?" He asked pulling the dress off my body when we were by the bed. I shivered as the cold air hit me and his eyes clouded in lust.

"Pleasant" I replied.

He wasn't gentle, he usually never was. His lust was an overwhelming sensation. He bit down roughly on my breast and I bit down on my lip to the point of drawing blood so I didn't scream in pain. As soon as he came to his release, he brought me to mine and then fell asleep beside me, with his lower body tangled in the sheets, exposing his upper body. He was quite strong and muscular but lanky.

He was beautiful.

I brushed the bronze hair that had matted down on his forehead from the sweat and slipped out of bed pulling a night gown on. Once I did so, I stepped out onto the balcony. I was the queen of all this. It was hard to believe. I didn't even know if I was fit to be the queen of these people, especially when the girls I grew up with shot me nasty looks. Before I usually went unnoticed, now even the elderly that used to come over to my house to borrow a cup of sugar now treated me like I was a stranger, someone who they had to succumb to.

I hated it. I also planned on changing that.

A sudden wave of sadness washed over me and I couldn't stop the silent tears that made a red hot trail down my cheeks. I didn't even understand why I was crying, it was so sudden.

"Isabella?" I heard a soft voice from behind me.

I hastily wiped my tears and turned around to find Edward in a pair of loose pants and a night shirt that hung loosely on his broad shoulders. I smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" I asked quietly.

"No, but I am glad I did." He answered.

I tilted in my head in confusion.

"Come, it is cold out here." He murmured not bothering to acknowledge my silent question as he lifted me into his arms effortlessly and took us back into the room, kicking the balcony door shut with his foot. He set me down on the armchair by the fireplace and lit a fire. The dark room dimly lit up as the fire lit up in gold flames warming my body already.

When he turned back to me I got up out of the chair and dropped quite ungracefully to the ground as he sat down on the armchair I had just occupied.

"Do you not wish to sit with me?" he asked.

"It would not be proper of me." I said blushing deeply at my ungraceful act.

He rose from the chair and lowered himself onto the carpet beside me, closer to the fire than I was.

"My lord." I whispered in shock as I watched him settle beside me.

"Please stop calling me that." He muttered.

"Call you what?" I questioned.

"My king, my lord; the various other formalities I detest." He trailed off.

"What do you expect me to call you then?" I asked.

"Edward, just Edward."

"but-" I started but he cut me off by placing his finger on my lips.

"Please?" he asked softly.

His eyes held a soft vulnerability I had never noticed or seen in his eyes.

"Then you must call me Bella." I finally whispered.

"Bella" he breathed caressing my face allowing me to shift a little closer to him.

"It suits you" he finally commented.

I managed to crack a smile.

"Now why were you crying?" he asked setting his hand back in his lap.

"Old memories of my parents before they died." I murmured.

"I'm sorry." He said with a sympathetic smile.

"It's alright." I mumbled weakly.

He tugged my hand pulling me closer to him and caressed my cheek again giving me a gentle look as I smiled gently at him. I felt like a new barrier had been broken down between us. His hand left my cheek to trail down my neck and finger my collarbone before he watched me as he untied the ribbon holding the upper portion of my nightgown together.

I silently watched him as his fingers brushed the left side of my gown down to reveal my left breast. His fingers traced the swollen nub and bite marks than left my skin an angry colour of red.

"I never meant to hurt you." He whispered tracing the angry red marks. I looked up at him. He still kept his eyes on my breast, tracing it with his finger.

"My lust overtook me, fight training was extremely brutal today and I burdened you by hurting you. I tried to get you to scream or make a single sound of discomfort to try and wake me from this stupor but nothing." He said, his voice getting just louder than a whisper.

"It is a wife's duty to make sure her husband is content." I whispered.

"It is also a person's duty to make sure they are not hurt." He murmured finally lifting his eyes to meet mine. I shivered as a sudden wave of cold air hit the vast room and he motioned me to come closer to his side. I pulled the night gown up my shoulders, covering my breast and shuffled closer to him. He pulled me to his side with a strong arm and kept it wrapped around my shoulders as I hesitantly laid my head on his shoulder reveling in the warmth his body provided.

His hand slowly rubbed my arm in effort to warm me up. Goosebumps appeared on my arms, not from the cold though. His gentle affectionate gesture had me on edge. I hadn't ever experienced gentle gestures from a man.

My father hadn't been one to provide someone with affectionate gestures and I had no relatives of any sort. Men spoke to me with the intention of getting me into their bed or it were elderly men who spoke to me as someone to pass the time with. I had never been one to be taken care of either; I was usually the one who took care of someone. I liked these displays of affection though.

Involuntarily I cuddled closer to him wanting this warmth spreading through me to last. He saw my intention of moving closer and effortlessly pulled me to sit on his lap. I looked up at him in wonder and he gave me a gentle smile in return. I returned it with a timid smile and allowed my head to lie on his chest, hearing his heartbeat beneath my cheek. His arms wrapped around me holding me to his chest as his cheek rested on the top of my head. We had sat there for a while; Edward had stroked the fire a few times to keep it going and had even lit it again. He turned to find me yawning for the third time in the last 10 minutes and held his hand out for me to take.

When I hesitantly took it and he lifted me up to a standing position then proceeded to lift me up into his arms and walk to the bed where he laid me down on my side and then circled the front of the bed before sliding in himself. Once he got in he tugged my hand pulling me closer to his body underneath the thick comforters.

I looked up at him as he leaned down so his mouth could take possession of mine. My back arched as he pulled me closer to his body, hovering over me. His hands splayed against my back as he pulled away to let me breathe and kissed down my neck. His fingers brushed my nightgown off my shoulders as his mouth continued down to devour my neck, collarbone and breast. I moaned as he took one of the pebbled peaks and gently laved it with the uttermost care.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He whispered against my skin. Anything I tried to say didn't sound correct.

"You're handsome." I managed to choke out and felt the vibrations of his soft laugh against my alabaster skin. He let go of my tender flesh and looked up smiling gently before pressing a tender kiss to the place where my heart beat. He shed his clothes and helped me undress before he positioned himself parallel to my body.

"Are you ready?" he asked quietly. I nodded, a blush igniting a fire in my cheeks.

He slowly pushed himself into me and I gasped. He was slow and gentle this time. It seemed foreign; I had been so used to his quick hard pace. I cried his name when it came to my release as my back arched off the mattress and my toes curled.

He came to his release after me crying my name before he dropped beside me, effectively taking away the warmth his body provided. He pulled the thick covers over our bodies before pulling me closer to his body as my eyelids drooped.

"Sleep my Bella; I shall be here when you awake." Was the last thing I heard before I felt a kiss being placed to my temple. The next morning I woke to the sun shining into the room and a hand rubbing my arm.

"Wake up love." My husband's voice cooed.

"Love?" I questioned turning around to face him.

"That is what you call the one you love is it not?" he questioned.

I smiled shyly.

"What would you say if I said I loved you?" I asked shyly ducking my head as a blush lit my cheeks. He lifted my face up by my chin and kissed me softly.

"I would say that have fallen for the angel who just admitted she loved me." He whispered against my lips brushing a kiss across my lips. I giggled; this new closeness was something I cherished.

"So my queen what shall we do on this glorious day?" he asked brightly.

"I have a suggestion but you may be opposed to it." I said quietly.

"I think not, may I hear what you had in mind?" he asked propping himself on his elbow. "I was wondering if we could go into the town, not as royalty but common folk." I said quietly looking down at the ivory sheets.

"Is that a wish?' he asked lifting my chin so he could see me clearly.

"It's merely a desire but the choice is yours." I responded.

"Then we shall head to the town." He murmured picking me up.

I let out an uncharacteristic squeal when the cold air hit my bare body and he chuckled before he swooped down taking my mouth in his. He set me down on the cold floor in our lavish bathroom and checked the water in the bathtub before helping me in. It was surprisingly warm.

"You seem to be surprised." Edward stated kneeling down outside the tub.

"The water is still warm." I commented.

"I asked your maid to fill it a few minutes before I woke you." He said. My faced turned crimson.

"She saw us in our state of undress?" I asked meekly.

He chuckled.

"Of course not, I covered us well; she knew we made love though." He replied with a smirk. My faced turned a darker shade of red.

"Isabella?" he questioned after a minute. I looked up from the water.

"May I join you?" he asked with a shy smile.

I bit my lip but nodded moving forward so he could climb in beside me. His body molded into mine as he settled behind me. His fingers grasped the soap and he brought my hand to take a hold in his and lathered the soap over my creamy skin. I watched him as he continued lathering right to my shoulder. Once he reached my shoulder he caught my eye placing a kiss on my nose making me smile as I continued watching him. After my body was completely lathered in soap I took it out of his hands and lathered his body with the soap. He watched me as I lathered his body with an amused smile.

Once we washed ourselves he got out first and wrapped a towel around his hips before turning around with an open towel. I smiled shyly and stepped out of the tub and into his arms where he wrapped the towel around me.

Once we dried off, I dressed in a dark blue dress that modestly covered what it was supposed to but allowed me to breathe. It showed my collarbone and a little lower. My maid managed to get my hair in a neat French braid and I thanked her and she left with a curtsey. I got up from my seat and turned around just as the door opened and Edward entered dressed casually. He stopped when he caught sight of me, I blushed under his gaze.

"You look beautiful; in fact beautiful is an insult to how you look right now." He murmured brushing my cheek with the back of his fingertips. I blushed darkly. He chuckled.

"Shall we?" he asked holding an arm out for me. I smiled timidly but grasped his arm and we went out to where the coach was and he helped me in before getting in himself and closing the door.

The carriage lurched forward and I involuntarily grabbed Edward's arm. He chuckled and placed a kiss to my head, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I leaned against him as the carriage moved closer to the town square. Once it reached the edge of the town, the carriage stopped and Edward got out helping me. We walked in silence. I had one hand linked with his and the other carrying a currently empty basket. The bakery was the first place we stopped at. As soon as we entered the smell of fresh bread hit our noses. I breathed in deeply suddenly feeling warm and cozy on the inside.

"Mr. Wallace?" I called out. The old frail man emerged from the back room.

"Good morning your highness." He greeted both of us. I raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, Bella." He apologized and I smiled at him and his twinkling smile.

"Would you like some fresh bread and jam?" he asked and I eagerly nodded and Edward chuckled nodding as well. Mr. Wallace cut off some fresh bread and spread jam over it before handing us each a slice and anticipating out reaction. I took a bite and sighed as the warm bread and jam assaulted my taste buds. Edward's soft moan broke me from my thoughts. He swallowed before he spoke.

"That was delicious." He complimented.

"Thank you sire." Mr. Wallace said.

"Could we have two loaves of bread and a jar of your jam please?" Edward asked and Mr. Wallace went to retrieve our order.

"Two loaves?" I questioned.

"I figured we could share this with everyone at home." he replied. I smiled.

Mr. Wallace returned and I placed the items in my basket. Edward had offered to carry it but I had declined. He shook his head in defeat and settled for taking my free hand in his, walking silently with a content smile upon his face. We stopped by a flower shop where I had picked up a bouquet of daisies and he bought me a single rose after I protested to him buying an entire basket full. I brought the rose up to my nose and sniffed, smelling the sweet scent. I felt him discreetly place a kiss in my hair. I smiled up at him. His soft smile had my heart beating erratically.

"Isabella?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go home now?" he asked after we had spent nearly two hours there. I nodded.

"Very well, come on then." He said tugging my hand and walking in the direction we had come. Our walk was silent, but comfortable. He helped me into the carriage before he got in and it lurched forward towards the castle. He pressed a kiss to my temple as I clung to him. I picked my head off his shoulder to look up at him.

"I love you, my dearest." He murmured.

"As I you." I whispered. He leaned down to capture my lips in a gentle kiss.

Once we got back to the castle he called everyone to have breakfast with us and then they went on doing their chores while he left for fight training.

We were in the midst of a preparing for a war. I could sense that it was within the next 4 years and Edward liked to keep our men prepared for raids and such, leading to the war. After he left with a dozen kisses I decided today would be the day I was going to look into every room of this house. I wandered down multiple hallways finding rooms filled with old furniture or pictures, others holding absolutely nothing. Near the back of the castle I found a darkened hallway and opened the curtains on a colossal window to allow some light. The hallway looked considerably brighter. I continued down the hallway straight to the door at the end. I pushed the heavy oak doors open and gasped at what was inside.

The entire room was enchanting, it was a huge room filled with shelves which reached the ceilings. The shelves were all brimming with books. I was in heaven. I tentatively took a step inside shutting the doors behind me softly. My fingers ghosted over the spines of a few books before I pulled a novel and settled into a chair in the corner already mesmerized by the book's words.

Sometime later I must've fallen asleep because I felt strong arms carry me.

"Edward?" I whispered groggily blinking my eyes and squinting from the light of the setting sun.

"Go back to sleep, love." He said softly carrying my down the corridors and laying me down on our bed.

"Will you stay?" I asked through my sleepy state.

"Would you like me to?" he asked sitting down on the bed. I nodded as I turned over cuddling to his warmth. Moments later I felt him lie down beside me and pull me to his chest. I didn't wake up until it was late in the evening. When I woke up, the sun was already down and Edward was still asleep. I got up and slipped out of bed, changing into a nightgown before I padded down the empty hallways and into the kitchen.

The kitchen was dimly lit, the servants all went to bed only 30 minutes prior from what I could tell. I silently took a few pots and grabbed a few vegetables and quick whipped up a soup, I had made more than I had expected.

I was just about to take it off the stove when I felt Edward's face nuzzle my neck as his arms wrapped firmly around my waist.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. He nodded into my shoulder. I motioned for him to take a seat and set a bowl filled with soup in front of him and then sat down across from him with my own soup.

"This is delicious." He complimented taking another sip.

"Thank you." I murmured. He soon finished his and stood up pressing a kiss to my temple before he went to wash his bowl. I stood up and took the bowl out of his hands.

"I will do that, you're tired and have to wake up early, go to bed." I murmured picking up my empty bowl and washing them.

"Isabella." He sighed before he swept me up in his arms and carried me back to our bedroom.

"But the dishes." I protested

"They will be cleaned in the morning, now I would like to spend some time with my wife." He answered leaving no room for arguments. I silently complied, thrilled that he was mine and I was his.

He set me down on the bed and changed into his night clothes and lay down beside me. "Edward?" I spoke quietly.

"Yes my love."

"Do you think I am unfertile?" I asked sadly.

"What would lead me to think that?" He asked, concern washing over his features.

"We've been together intimately almost every day for the past 3 months and yet I haven't bore a child; I'm starting to wonder if I can't bear children." I whispered dejectedly.

To my surprise he chuckled.

"Oh Isabella, my dearest wife, we have only been together for 3 months, it takes some years to conceive." He explained pulling me to him.

"But all the other women in town" I started.

"You are not those women Bella, you are the queen, my queen and we will be blessed with a child whenever the time seems appropriate." He soothed.

I nodded with a small smile.

"Now what brought that thought to your mind?" he asked.

"I had been wondering about your family, I realized I know nothing about them." I answered.

His face immediately turned somber.

"I am sorry; it hurts you to even think of them, it was rude of me." I apologized as soon as I saw his face.

"It's alright." He whispered, halting my apology by placing a hand on my cheek.

"You deserve to know." He whispered.

I didn't say anything, but searched his eyes. He breathed in sharply before he spoke.

"My family was always filled with joy." He started with a wistful smile. "We would spend as much time as we could with each other. Jasper and Rose, both twins came into our family and my sister and brother, Alice and Emmett fell in love with them. They married and we were living happily. My mother was insisting I too settle down and proceeded to attempt to find me a bride." He started.

After a pause his face turned somber. "Then the war broke out 3 years ago and the castle became captive." He said turning to lay on his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"I remember when the war broke out; I was hiding in a corner of my cottage when the enemy's men came by." I whispered propping myself up on my elbows. His eyes widened and he pulled me to lie with him, holding me close.

"If anything happened to you." He whispered with a shiver. I hushed him.

"Anyway, the war broke out; I was out of town for the weekend when they came. I came back to an empty castle, a broken town with many citizens who were seriously hurt. My family is still captive in their hands." He whispered.

"Oh I am so sorry." I whispered throwing my arms around his neck. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me." It's alright Bella." He whispered.

"Is that why you're so keen on winning this upcoming war?" I asked. "Of course, I don't want to hurt their citizens; I just want my family back." He mumbled.

"We'll get them back." I soothed rubbing his chest.

He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead.

"I hope so" he whispered after a minute.

"We better sleep." He murmured.

I nodded and laid my head on his chest. We laid in silence, tangled together. His hands stroked my hair, lulling me to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The months following our conversation I had a new understanding for his concentration and determination.

I also had been very sick.

"Isabella, I am calling the nurse." Edward said as I washed my mouth out from throwing up again for the third time this morning. I nodded unable to protest as he carried me back to the bed. He soon returned with the nurse and waited in the parlor.

"Oh this is good news." The nurse said happily.

"Do tell." I asked.

"My queen, there will be a child's wails in this castle within a year." She said with shining eyes.

"You mean I am with a child?" I asked shocked at the news. She nodded and clapped excitedly. I smiled. I didn't even notice her leave but a few minutes later I heard the velvet voice of my husband's voice.

"Isabella." His voice was soft. I lifted my head up to him with tear filled eyes.

"What happened?" he asked rushing to my side. I laughed.

"Edward, I am carrying your heir." I said softly, but happily. He froze.

"You're with a child?" he asked. I nodded unable to hide the smile that my face was currently graced with. He laughed after a minute and pulled me into his arms swinging me around the vast room. When he set me down he took my mouth in his kissing me soundly.

"You have made me extremely happy." He whispered cradling my face in his hands. I giggled picking up on his enthusiasm.

"Do you know how far along you are?" he asked.

"About 2 months." I whispered. He grinned and leaned down to press a kiss to my forehead. The following few months he had been taking care of me like I was a porcelain doll. At times that was amazing others it was frustrating.

"Edward I can walk." I said as he lifted me into his arms for the third time that night. "You are carrying a child, you must be careful." He replied. I sighed.

"Is everything alright?" he asked setting me down on our bed.

"It's fine." I assured him. Things were, even if he did annoy me sometimes.

For most of my pregnancy it was easy and he had grown attached to my womb. He cooed soft songs and murmurs to our child at night, lulling me to sleep at most times. It was around my 8 month when it had been confirmed that there would be a war taking place within the next five years.

"Are you sure?" I asked Edward when he told me. He nodded silently.

"Is it not inevitable?" I asked quietly.

"Unfortunately not." He whispered. I silently rubbed my swollen stomach.

"I just hate bringing our child into this world with a war on the horizon." I murmured with a sigh. He sighed and leaned over to kiss my stomach.

"I hate that fact too." He murmured laying his head in my lap. I silently ran my hand through his hair, lost in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked after a minute.

"Who our child will look like." I answered softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked turning on his back to face me.

"If our child will look more like you or me." I clarified.

"I want our child to look like you." He said as soon as the words out of my mouth. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I want our child to look like you." I protested lightly. He chuckled and sat up.

"Why would you want to make our child suffer with my hair?" he asked running a hand through his thick locks. "I find your hair attractive." I answered reaching up to pat his hair.

He pulled my hand from his hair and kissed it, trailing kisses up my arm until he reached my neck. I sighed tilting my head back, giving him more room. His warm breath tickled my skin as he kissed up my neck to capture my lips.

I hummed and set my hands on his shoulders. His hands rubbed up my arms and to my face where he caressed my face in his hands. I hummed against his lips in contentment. His arms wrapped around my back pulling me to his firm chest. I squeaked against his mouth. He chuckled brushing his lips across mine as he laid me down on the soft mattress. I sighed tilting my neck up so he had more room to press kisses down my neck. "Exquisite." He whispered against my skin, as his hand roamed the clothed expanse of my stomach.

My breathing hitched when it tickled my skin. His soft chuckle broke the silence afterward. His fingers got rid of the ties on my dress within mere minutes.

"No corset?" he asked trailing kisses down my body.

"It's become too painful." I gasped. He chuckled and cupped my breast in his hands, tracing the soft bud lightly. I gasped again.

"So beautiful." He whispered lowering my dress. I kicked my dress off, and clawed at his shirt wanting him to take his off too. He sat up throwing his shirt and pants across the room before he helped me get rid of my own clothes.

"We must be careful." He whispered setting a hand on my womb. I nodded placing my hand over his. He kissed me again, pushing into me at the same time. I gasped. He moaned softly burying his face in the crook of my neck placing a hand on my stomach. I sighed in utter contentment.

His sigh echoed mine as he began to move. I whimpered as I neared my release. He grunted moving faster. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist as his hand stayed against my stomach. I felt fuller in ways than I had ever before.

He twitched inside me bringing me to my release which brought him to his. He managed not to collapse onto me but beside me. I panted for air as he too panted for air, keeping his hand against my womb. I eventually stopped panting as I turned my head sideways.

I found Edward's head inches from mine. He was smiling softly. I smiled back, feeling perfectly content.

"I love you." He whispered.

"As I you." I whispered back as he pulled me closer to his body.

I rested my head against his arm unable to rest my head against his chest due to my protruding stomach. He kissed my head gently as he wrapped our bodies in the soft cotton sheets. I fell asleep in his arms soon after.

The following month I could barely move without becoming irritated. Edward watched me as I shifted in my seat to get comfortable for the third time that morning.

"All you alright?" he asked.

"Very uncomfortable, my back also hurts." I whined resting my head against his shoulder. His hand stroked my hair.

"Would you like me to call the nurse?" he asked. I nodded. He carried me up from the living room back up to our bedroom and let me rest as he went to retrieve the nurse. She came minutes later.

"Your husband explains that you are in pain?" she questioned as she entered our room. Edward didn't come with her. I nodded.

"I think you are in labor." She finally murmured after giving me a long look.

"What?" I sputtered.

"Yes you are in labor." She confirmed.

A painful tightening at my womb confirmed what I already knew. It was time for our first child to be born. Within the next hour everything was prepped for the birth of the castle's heir, that and my water broke. The pain in my lower stomach only worsened as time passed.

"Will you call my husband please?" I asked one of the maids through my pants. She nodded and quickly left the room. He entered with her behind him minutes later. I reached out for his hand and he grasped it sitting down beside me where I was laying on the bed. I clamped my eyes shut and squeezed his hand as a contraction passed through me. He brushed his lips across my temple, murmuring soothing words in my ear. I whimpered before mashing my lips together to keep from crying out. He brushed his thumb over the back of my hand, hearing my whimper.

"Alright Bella, it's time." The nurse whispered. We had become on a first name basis after her multiple visits. I nodded. Edward moved to sit behind me and support my body. "When I tell you to push on your next contraction you must, understand?" The nurse explained. I nodded.

"Push." She ordered as the next contraction hit. My grip on Edward's hand tightened as I pushed with everything I had.

"One more." The nurse demanded. I whimpered but managed to push again.

"He's crowning, one more Bella." The nurse murmured after a while. "One more love." Edward whispered. I gritted my teeth together and pushed with all the force I could muster.

I fell back against Edward's chest heaving just as a shrill cry rang out in the room.

"It's a boy." The nurse announced. Edward grinned and kissed my forehead and I managed to smile tiredly at him.

"Congratulations, momma." He whispered.

"As to you papa." I whispered as the nurse carefully brought the small bundle towards us. I reached out for my baby as Edward propped me up into a slouched sitting position. She placed the small figure in my arms.

"Welcome to the world my son." Edward whispered. Tears filled my eyes as I held the small bundle. I lifted my arm to kiss my son's forehead. We didn't even notice the maids and nurse leave the room.

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked Edward. He nodded. I turned around as well as I could and placed our child in his arms.

"We're parents." I whispered.

"And we have an heir, thank you my love." He whispered kissing me lightly. I blushed. "And he has your hair." I whispered brushing my fingers over the small amount of hair on my son's head. He chuckled.

"What should we name him?" I asked.

"Masen." Edward whispered. "Masen Charles Cullen." I whispered.

"Masen Charles Cullen." He repeated.

"Where'd you get Charles?" he asked pulling me to him.

"It was my father's name." I whispered. He kissed my forehead lightly.

"Even better." He whispered as he pulled back. I smiled back and looked down as our son began to whimper.

I undid the top of my dress and took him into my arms. He moved his head closer to my breast and sucked. Edward watched with a content smile brushing the hair on our son's head gently. I smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"Rest Bella." He whispered taking our son from my arms and burping him. He was a natural at parenthood. I lay down on the bed suddenly exhausted as he burped our son and got up and crossed the room and set Masen down in the small crib before joining me back on the bed.

He kissed me softly, pulling my sore body to his gently. He placed a chaste kiss on my lips before pulling back and resting his forehead against mine.

I smiled softly as my eye lids became heavy. "Sleep." He whispered.

I fell asleep feeling his lips press into my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still dark outside when piercing cries were heard.

My eyes snapped open only to find Edward already halfway across the room. He picked up the crying child and rocked him gently, urging him to calm down. I sat up in bed. He noticed me and turned. I held my hands out for Masen.

With a sigh Edward came back to the bed and placed Masen in my arms. I fed him and Edward climbed into bed beside me.

"Are you alright?" I asked turning to him.

"You were to rest, now I woke you by trying to calm him down." He answered. I smiled softly in the darkness and used a hand to cup his cheek and leaned up kiss him softly without jostling our baby.

"Edward, I'm a mother now and I'm the only form of food our child has and that has consequences such as my sleep. You can not blame yourself for that." I spoke softly. "You love me more than I deserve." He whispered. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead.

When Masen was finished he took him from me and set him back in his crib after burping him. He slid in beside me and took me in his arms again. I fell asleep with my head on his chest.

We had announced the birth of our son to the overjoyed kingdom and his baptism also passed without hassle. Within 4 months I never had expected to fall into the role of a mother so quickly.

Caring for Masen seemed almost effortless. Then again I had so much help. The maids were like my other hands when I needed them. When I needed to rest like Edward had usually forced me to, the maids took care of him like their own son.

"Sleep." I whispered to Masen as I rocked him to sleep.

"Is he asleep?" Edward asked in a whisper. I nodded silently. He picked him out of my arms and laid him in his cradle and then stood beside me, watching him sleep. I leaned into his side. He picked me up and carried me back to the bed a minute later.

He set me down and kissed me softly. I kissed him back. He smiled against my lips and slipped my dress off my shoulders. I helped him and then tugged on his shirt. He pulled away to lift it off his shoulders and throw it on the ground with my dress. He kissed me again as his fingers traced my body softly in his feather light touches. I whimpered softly and he chuckled. I raised my hips to his, making him hiss. I smirked.

He sucked my neck making the smirk disappear. I moaned quietly clutching at his shoulders. My fingers sunk into his skin as he entered my body. He knew the exact ways to bring me the most pleasure. I whimpered before he thrust into me with one powerful thrust bringing me to my climax. He reached his after me. He rolled off of me gently and lay panting beside me. My own chest heaved as I watched him.

He smiled gently before pulling me closer. I smiled and tucked my head into the crook of his neck. His smell was around me, lulling me to sleep.

"Isabella." He whispered. I rocked Masen gently as I looked up. I knew immediately something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked using my free hand to reach up to his face. I placed my hand on the side of his face not liking the crease between his eyebrows. He placed a hand over mine.

"The war has been declared as of midday today." He whispered. A gasp escaped from my lips.

"When will you have to leave?" I asked as Masen burrowed his head into my chest. He whimpered before scrunching his eyes shut and then opening them, reaching his arms out for Edward. Edward took him from my arms and pressed a kiss to his forehead as he sat down beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder watching Masen silently.

"I have no clue." He murmured finally answering my question. I sighed clutching his arm.

"I will probably make visits back though." He murmured.

"You're the king, you shouldn't have to go." I whispered. He sighed.

"I know, but they need me Bella." He whispered.

"I know."

He got up to put a now sleeping Masen in his cradle and then picked me up and laid me on the bed.

"You have to know, I will visit you as much as I can. I can't stand the thought of leaving you, even if it's for a mere minute, Bella, I love you." He whispered. My eyes filled with tears.

"I love you, so much." I whispered. He smiled wiping the stray tears that had escaped me. I smiled weakly at him. He smiled and pulled me closer, tucking my head under his chin.

I didn't fall asleep immediately and neither did he. I watched Masen's chest rise and fall as he slept. I wished my life was simpler like my son's.

It was three weeks from that night that my husband was to leave. He had already sent a few troops ahead and they weren't in the best of conditions.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered against my mouth. I nodded and clutched him tighter. "Come back to me." I whispered. He nodded and pressed a kiss to my forehead. We exited our room, me trailing behind him as he held Masen close to his chest.

After watching everyone say goodbye, he turned and placed Masen in my arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He pulled away from him and kissed my forehead gently and then stepped back.

I forced a weak smile. He cupped my cheek gently. He forced me a smile and stepped back and took the few steps away from me to address the crowd that had gathered in front of the castle.

I cradled Masen in my arms as I watched my husband. His speech was powerful and filled every soul's hearts with confidence. Even I felt it. The men loaded their belongings into the carriages and climbed in with goodbyes.

Edward turned to me and kissed me softly and then kissed Masen head and held us both in a fierce hug and then let go. I smiled sadly at him. He set his hand on mine for a brief minute and then turned away and got into the carriage.

I hated seeing him leave.

He waved once when the carriage started moving and then he disappeared out of my sight.


	4. Chapter 4

4 years later

Masen had grown so much. Now at four he caused havoc in the castle walls. Edward made rare trips home when he could.

It was during one trip that we had conceived our child.

Our baby girl.

Elizabeth Melinda Cullen was born only 5 weeks ago in the middle of the night I might add. I was overjoyed. Besides from the letters my husband had been sending he had also hoping for a girl, I was glad that I was able to give that to him.

"Momma!" Masen's voice broke me from my thoughts. I looked down at him involuntarily wrapping my arms around the newborn in my arms.

"I'm hungry." He said craning his head up. I smiled and held a hand out for him. He took it and pulled me to the kitchen. I made him a sandwich to eat. Once he finished eating, we went for a walk in the gardens. He ran ahead of me. I watched him from the shade of a tree in the gardens gently rocking Elizabeth to sleep.

"Your Grace!" I turned around to find Gerald; one of our drivers was running in my direction.

"The king's family has arrived." He got out between pants.

"Where?" I asked looking around. I was suddenly nervous.

"They are waiting in the main hall." He announced. I motioned for him to go ahead and called Masen. He came running towards me and took my hand. I followed Gerald back to the house. He led us to the main living room.

Masen's hand tightened around mine right outside the door. I looked back to watch him watching me nervously. I crouched down to his level, the best I could anyway with Elizabeth and brushed his cheek with my fingers.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

"I miss papa." He whispered as he clung to me, careful of his sister. That broke my heart. "I miss him too." I whispered.

"Your Grace?" Gerald asked quietly. I picked Masen's hand up and followed him in.

I should have worn something more presentable, while my dress was a lot richer looking than the rest of the staff; it still was only for comfort. Elizabeth yawned as Masen tightened his grip around my hand. I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb as I looked up.

There were more people than I had expected. Sure there were 3 children but that was more than the six I had been expecting. The woman I assumed to be Edward's mother stood up and made her way over to me. "You are so much more beautiful than Edward described." I blushed. Elizabeth chose that moment to whimper and wake up.

Esme's attention was diverted to her. She took her out of my arms and rocked her gently. "Is this Elizabeth?" she asked before cooing to my daughter. I nodded. Masen tightened his grip around my legs. I ran a hand through his hair.

Alice stepped forward and squeezed me in a hug before crouching down to his level. "Hello, I'm your aunt Alice." She murmured to him.

He reached a hand out to her. "Masen Charles Cullen, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance aunt Alice." He said formally. She laughed and shook her head.

"Just like your father."

"Oh, I'm being rude, this is Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice's son with Jasper, Jackson and Rosalie and Emmett's daughter Lily, and their son Henry." Esme pointed everyone out. I smiled at them, frozen solid in my position. I couldn't move.

If they were here that meant that the war was close to being over and that meant my Edward was coming home and soon.

I couldn't wait. It had been way to long since I had felt his arms around me, seen his beautiful face, kissed his lips, let him make love to me. The maids helped the families settle into their previous rooms and assisted me in making dinner. Esme joined me in the kitchen.

"Would you like some help dear?" she asked.

"Oh no, you've been traveling for days, you should rest." I replied. She shook her head. "Of course not, I want to help." She insisted.

I was at a loss for what she could do.

"Do you mind watching Elizabeth, we are done with the meal, and it just has to cook." I murmured washing my hands. She smiled and picked Elizabeth up cooing to her. I smiled as I watched them.

"Tell me about yourself Bella." She murmured.

"What would you like to know?" I asked sitting down beside her in the chair she patted and brushing my finger over Elizabeth's cheek. She thought for a moment.

"What was it like before you before Edward asked for your hand in marriage?" "I lived alone, I was a peasant girl." I mumbled with an embarrassed blush.

She brushed her hand over mine, taking it into hers.

"He's told me so much about you." She murmured. "How is he?" I asked softly. She sighed. "He misses you terribly." She started. I sighed. I missed him so much. My heart ached. I needed him.

Esme I spent the rest of our time chatting quietly, getting to know each other while the food cooked. The maids set the meal down and then disappeared. We kept up polite conversation throughout dinner getting to know one another. Once dinner was over everyone retired to their rooms, bidding me goodnight.

I also retired to my room after making sure both Elizabeth and Masen were asleep before opening the letter Edward had sent with his family for me.

"_My love, the war is over sweetheart. I will be returning home soon. How is our daughter? Have I missed her birth? Is it a girl? I know she looks just like you. How is our son? Wreaking havoc? I miss you my darling. I miss you terribly. I cannot wait to see your beautiful face and hold you in my arms. It's been too long. Unfortunately I have to go my dearest. We are packing to leave. I hope to see you soon. With all my love, Edward_.

I sighed finishing his letter. It made me miss him more. He was almost here. I could wait. Unpinning my hair and combing through the tangles I sighed remembering the times Edward would brush my hair for me. He loved doing that.

I changed into a nightgown and climbed into my empty bed. I fell asleep with the hope that he would be home soon. After feeding Elizabeth just before dawn I got dressed for the day. After pinning my hair I exited my chambers only to bump into Masen.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked as he hugged my legs.

"Is papa coming today?" he asked. I smiled sadly.

"I don't know sweet heart." I whispered sadly. His face clouded. My heart broke.

"He will soon. I promise." I encouraged. He smiled at me and then took my hand, leading me to the kitchen. One of the maids had already made breakfast, relieving me of having to. Masen started eating quietly, sitting in my lap. He squirmed when he was finished and hopped off only to be replaced with his sister. A maid handed her to me gently placing her in my arms. He stood beside me watching her, taking her tiny hand and shaking it lightly, making her eyes focus on him.

"Papa's coming home soon Liz." He whispered to her. I smiled at Masen. He grinned back before climbing into the seat best me and holding his arms out for his sister. I gently laid her in his arms watching him take the utmost care around her. It was refreshing to see him be so careful. The rest of the family came downstairs after an hour. We had breakfast together before Carlisle and Esme announced their arrival.

They were officially taking back their place as King and Queen as soon as Edward returned, according both our wishes. That life wasn't for us. It was better just to live as prince and princess with our children and then let Emmett and Rosalie take over as king and queen.

They would be perfect. Once Carlisle and Esme made their arrival known they asked for all celebrations to be held off until Edward returned.

Another night alone was all I could take. The ache in my chest grew more pronounced with each passing day.

Troops had begun arriving over the past few days. And yet my Edward was still not here. I knew he would come with the last of the troops but it did nothing to calm the ache in my heart.

"Is papa coming home?" Masen asked as I put him to bed.

"Soon." I whispered kissing his head. He nodded, saying goodnight to me and then eventually dozing off. I prayed he would come home tomorrow.

I woke suddenly in the middle of the night to the door closing softly. Sitting up I squinted in the dark and noticed a figure removing their armor. Reaching for my bedside drawer, my fingers curled around the candleholder. The figure moved towards the fire and lit it. The sudden fire made me notice how cold the room had become. It also provided light in the room.

My heart nearly stopped as I finally recognized the figure.

"Edward." I choked out. His head turned and he smiled softly standing up.

"Did I wake you?" he asked softly. I threw the covers off me and ran towards him, crashing into his body.

A sob bubbled from my lips as he wrapped his arms around me rocking me gently.

"Shh, sweetheart, I'm here now." He whispered kissing the crown of my head. "Edward." I whispered sobbing even more.

"Shh." He whispered wiping my tears and kissing my eyelids, then my cheeks, my nose and then finally my lips. I moaned against his mouth as he cradled my face in his hands and kissed me fiercely.

"I've missed you." He whispered against my mouth. I hiccupped as a result of my crying and laughed softly.

"I've missed you too." I whispered back.

"Why are you here in the middle of the night?" I asked suddenly.

"We were about to set up camp for tonight when I realized how close we were. I couldn't stay away any longer Bella." He whispered kissing my mouth again.

"We have a new baby?" he asked after a minute with a smile as his hands wandered to my now flat stomach. I gasped and nodded.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Melinda Cullen." I confirmed. His eyes turned into melted emeralds. "A little girl" he mused with a chuckle. I grabbed his hand leading him to the attached room. He stood in awe of her.

"She looks like you." He whispered stroking her cheek before smiling down at me. I smiled back shyly as he picked her up and held her gently to his chest. "When was she born?" he asked quietly, rocking her. She turned her face into his chest letting out a quiet sigh. "5 weeks ago. I sent you a letter; I suppose you didn't receive it?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Masen's missed you so much." I whispered.

"I've missed him as well." He whispered setting Elizabeth down in her crib, kissing her forehead gently. "He's been asking when you'd come home everyday." I whispered as I followed him into our son's room. Edward sat down on the edge of Masen's bed and brushed the hair from his forehead. He stirred, blinking sleepily and then realized who was in the room with him.

"Papa?" he asked sweetly. "Hello Masen." Edward murmured with a chuckle. I had never in my life seen Masen get out of bed so quickly. He threw his arms around his father's neck and hugged him tightly. Edward arms wrapped around our son's frame as he kissed his head lightly. "I missed you." Edward murmured softly. "I missed you too papa." Masen's voice came muffled by the fabric of Edward's shirt.

"Sleep." Edward whispered. It didn't take much more than that for Masen to fall asleep. Edward laid him down after he had fallen asleep and took my hand, leading me into our room.

I clutched him closer. He leaned down and captured my lips. I moaned against his lips, clinging to his shoulders. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to his chest. "You must be tired." I whispered pulling away. "Tired is the least of things I am right now." He whispered huskily, pulling me tightly against him.

I moaned softly when I felt him against me. "I intend to make love to you at least once before I sleep tonight." He vowed hoarsely before leaning down to kiss my mouth. I moaned against his lips and tangled my fingers in his hair.

He lifted me effortlessly and laid me down on the bed. My dress and undergarments soon came off, joined by his clothes. "So beautiful." He mumbled against my skin.

I whimpered. "Please, it's been so long." I begged.

"Soon sweetheart." He murmured with a chuckle. I squirmed beneath his touch. He chuckled again. "Edward, please." He finally slid into my awaiting body, and I relaxed in his arms.

He buried his face into my neck.

"So good." He groaned, pressing his lips to my neck. I shuddered beneath him. "Edward." My voice was a breathy moan.

He pulled back and thrust in again.

Our love making was desperate and quick. Afterward we lay between the sheets, wrapped up in each other's arms, basking in the silence. He rubbed my arms despite the warmth the fire had been providing and kissed the crown of my head softly before telling me about the families he had met while he wasn't on the battlefield. I listened with mild interest; my eyelids growing heavier with each blink. He yawned plenty of times throughout his story and eventually we dozed off just as the fire finally began to dim.

In the morning, we got dressed together and Edward's arrival was announced. He held Elizabeth in his arms and presented her to the court as well. Esme and Carlisle resumed their place as King and Queen.

Everything in the kingdom was restored and well again.

My life as a royal hadn't started out perfectly but now it could only be described as such.


End file.
